1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an additional pull tab for separating the cable connector assembly from a complementary connector more conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a cable connector assembly comprises a cable end connector and a cable terminating to the cable end connector. The cable connector assembly electrically connects with a complementary connector to transmit signals from the cable to the complementary connector. The cable connector assembly and the complementary connector are often equipped with interlocking mechanisms to secure two mated connectors together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,534 and 5,820,412 both issued to Koegel et al., each disclose a cable connector assembly having a pair of jackscrews assembled thereto. The jackscrew has an operating portion for being operated by a screw driver or by some other tools or by an operator""s fingers, a threaded portion for engaging with a mating connector and a medial portion interconnecting the operating portion with the threaded portion. The cable connector assembly comprises a contact module terminating an electrical cable and an upper and a lower covers enclosing the contact module. The lower cover defines a pair of first channels at two opposite lateral sides thereof. The upper cover defines a pair of second channels aligned with first channels. The pair of jackscrews is received in the first and the second channels in a manner that allows the rotation and movement of the jackscrews. When the cable connector assembly mates with the mating connector, the operating portion is operated to rotatably and movably actuate the threaded section to engage with a locking nut of the mating connector.
When the cable connector assembly is to be separated from the mating connector, the operator needs to loosen the screw-nut connection between the connectors by using the screw driver or the fingers of the operator. However, a panel of a chassis to which the mating connector is mounted may have so many components mounted thereon that the operator can only loosen the screw connection by using the screw driver. Then the operator has no choice but pull the electrical cable exposed out of the cable connector assembly for separating the cable connector assembly completely from the mating connector. The electrical cable usually comprises a plurality of wires each comprising at least one conductor. The conductors are respectively soldered with the contact module for establishing an electrical connection with the contact module to transmit signals. Under such condition, to completely separate the mated connectors, the pulling force must be bigger than a mating force therebetween. When such pulling force is exerted on the cable, the conductors stand a good chance of being divorced from the contact module. Thus, the signal transmission is adversely influenced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,939, issued to Maitani et al., on Oct. 15, 1996, discloses a kind of latch spring used for a conventional cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly comprises a pair of latch springs respectively attached on opposite sides of a housing of the assembly. An operating member has a pair of latch releasing cams located below angled portions of the latch springs. When an operator pulls a pull tab of the operating member backwardly, the latch releasing cams exert outward forces on the angled portions and U-shaped claws slip out to release a mated complementary connector. However, the structure of the latch springs is relatively complex, thus, the manufacturing cost thereof is relatively high. In addition, because the latch springs are positioned outside of the housing, they are easy to be damaged by a force exerted thereon.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with an improved pull tab for achieving a reliable transmission is needed to address the problems encountered in the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly conveniently separating from a complementary connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a simply structured pull tab.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a cover, an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected with the contacts, and a pull tab. The cover comprises a first and a second covers joined together to define a front end and a rear end opposite to the front end. The rear end defines a receiving space therein. The insulative housing is situated at the front end of the cover. The pull tab is assembled to the rear end of the cover and comprises an engaging section received in the receiving space of the cover.